Cry Baby (Album)
| last album picture = Dollhouse_EP.jpg | next album picture = NoImage.png | last album = Dollhouse EP | album = Cry Baby | next album = | last release = 2014 | album release = 2015 | next release = }} "Cry Baby" is Melanie Martinez's debut album announced to be released in August 2015. Melanie confirmed on June 1 that it will be out on August 14. Preorder was available on July 24th. Leading up to the release Melanie will release a snippet of each song on her instagram page. The first single was "Pity Party" and was confirmed on May 27, 2015. The music video was accidentally leaked by Melanie herself on May 29, but she later tweeted that she was happy and excited for the fans who had seen it and promised there was "more to come" during her live stream on June 1. It was officially released on the day of the live stream. The second single, "Soap", was confirmed in late June and it was announced soon after it was to be released on July 10. It leaked a day earlier. The one-shot music video came out the same day. There will be a vinyl and there will be special illustrations for both the CD and vinyl. In the copy for the physical edition, there will be a storybook about the album. Although, the pre-order for the physical version will not be deluxe, only explicit. A tour called the Cry Baby Tour will be focused on the album, and will begin soon after Cry Baby is released. Before this, there will be three intimate concerts debuting stripped down versions of some of the songs. The Story This album is about Cry Baby, a fantasy version of Melanie Martinez when she was a child. Melanie claims that many of the things that have happened to Cry Baby are similar to the things that have happened in her life. The story book available in the preorder bundle features rhymes and illustrations based on the album, written by Melanie herself. Tracklist There will be 13 tracks on the CD with 3 additional for the deluxe version. 40 songs were originally recorded for Cry Baby but more than a half of them did not make it into the album. You can view some of the names on this page.It was said that the songs on the album tell a story in chronological order. This was confirmed on Melanie's Instagram. Dollhouse and Carousel, from the Dollhouse EP were confirmed to be on the album by Jose Martinez, Melanie's father. However, Dead to Me and Bittersweet Tragedy will not be appearing on this album. Soap was released July 10, and Sippy Cup was released July 31. There will be both an explicit version of the album and a clean version. * * = a song that will have both explicit and clean versions. Trivia *Some album title ideas that didn't make the cut were Animal Crackers, Toy Chest, and Coloring Book. Category:Albums Category:Cry Baby